


a midnight comet

by X_galra_muffin_X



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Au where Keith looks Galran more, Bisexual Lance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Galra live on earth, Galran move to earth, Gay Keith, I'D RECOGNISE THAT MULLET ANYWHERE, Keith discovering his past, Keith gEts bullied, Keith lived with zarkon, Keith needs a hug, Keith raised by zarkon, Keith snaps, Lance can swim, Lance is an artist, Lotor is still a piece of SHIT, M/M, Mirrors, One Sided Love, Rape, Rape Recovery, Shatt cause ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Spying, Truth hurts, backstabbing, fun fairs, pinnin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_galra_muffin_X/pseuds/X_galra_muffin_X
Summary: The Galran home has been destroyed an now they have arrived on earth, how will this turn out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will have multiple chapters and I am sorry if updates are slow, school has me very busy so apologise but enjoy my new story, also THANKYOU I have 1500+ reads on one story with 18 loves like OMG Thankyou guys it inspires me to rite more.
> 
> This is also here because my friend and biggest supporter of my work tray is the inspiration for this and he is such a Help and also makes me really want to keep going so ye, here's a shout out to you (>ω<)

Finally they had landed on planet earth. Thousands of ships were scattered across the empty plains. After such along journey they were all hoping that earth was the best option for them to live on. With all his pride, emperor Zarkon stepped out of the first shuttle with two boys behind him. He had sent a message prior to their landing and was expecting someone to meet them. One of the younger boys fidgeted uncomfortably as he looked around the bizarre plains.

" Regain your posture, Akira." Zarkon demanded.

" It's Keith." He mumbled under his breath.

" That is the name your father gave and do you see him, no but you can see me and I am the won who raised you so I shall call you by the name i wish for my son to be called."

Keith shut up then stood up straight as the other boy laughed, a smirk spread round his lips.

"Lotor, this stands for you too, stop laughing, they should be here any minute now." Zarkon snapped.

Then, right on cue, a mysterious figure appeared with two heavily armed soldiers by his side. He strode forward with a cane in hand until he was face to face with the Galran leader and his sons.

" Um.....welcome dear sir, I am Mr Hirdan, the mayor of this town, I got your message and I am delighted to let you know that we welcome your people to earth, we shall discuss further matters in my manor, in the meantime your people may roam free." He said joyfully.

Keith let out a squeal of excitement.

" Don't get ahead of yourself, Akira, you and Lotor will be joining me as my royal sons." Zarkon told them.

Lotor then looked confused " What about Honerva." 

" She can do whatever, you two are of my only concern, now, come on then, follow me." He ordered.

Zarkon then was directed to the mayors manor then span and looked Keith did in the eye.

" Oh and Akira." He said lowering his voice " stay Galran, I don't wish to disclose your half-bloodedness as of now."

Keith gulped in fear and continued to walk, tension in the air.

The manor was the most magnificent building Keith had ever seen. Giant structures of glass and light which were called chandeliers hung from the ceilings, everything was eccentric and thrilling to him. Keith knew this is where part of him was from and he was so excited to discover it all. Lotor didn't really seem to care about the structure but more so if they had a safe home. 

" I don't care what else you have to say, all I need to know is, is this a safe place for my Galran people?" Zarkon asked concerned.

" Yes but there is always those few people." He laughed.

Suddenly, Lotor joined in. " Well let those "few people" know that we demand respect and loyalty from them."

The mayor sighed before speaking again " your other son seems fascinated in my manor."

" Yes, he likes thing like buildings, you would never guess he is one of our best fighters, especially looking all fancy like that but we couldn't convince him to dress like a soldier, like my other son." Zarkon sighed.

Keith was meant to wear tight black armour with wierd marks on to show he was a Galran soldier instead he wore Altean clothing which they had stolen before they had taken revenge of course. He wore a loose blouse which showed some of his stomach. Its arms were baby blue which cut up and a light yellow diamond in between, the rest remaining white. Then there was his long skirt. It was white with light blue triangles raising up. He was the spitting image of an Altean maiden not a Galran soldier.

" What do you mean?" Keith asked.

" Nothing, son." Zarkon said.

"Well it was nice to meet you sir and I hope you and your sons do well." Mayor Hirdan said as he showed them the way out.

 

Keith was pissed off. Although he had finally been let off his dad's leash after hours of being landed, he was still mad that he thought his sense of fashion made him any less of a fighter. Keith never understood people like that but he could never tell his father how angry he felt or he would be slapped. He was also mad he couldn't switch from his Galran form. He preferred his purple eyes and raven hair when he was human than to the same Galran yellow eyes an darker black hair he had currently. He also enjoyed seeing his skin blush when he was human, it was rather fun. Of course he would disobey strict orders though. Keith had decided to wander off and found himself at a fun fair. 

" I can't believe it." A strange voice said. " Just 'cause there are aliens around doesn't mean it is unsafe, uhh parents."

This peaked Keith's interest. He stopped at the gate of the empty fun fair to listen in. Then he realised that he was acctually walking closer. Scared he ran into the room of mirrors. Lance was just lazily walking around when he heard a crash in the room of mirrors.

" What he fuck was that!" He said as he rushed in

Keith didn't know what he was doing. He had run in so quick he had smashed a mirror. Quickly ha changed into his human form so I didn't look like a Galran had purposely vandalised something. Suddenly, he had a look at this mysterious person for himself. He had gorgeous honey skin and short brown locks that wished around his head. He was possibly the most beautiful being Keith had ever laid his eyes on.

" Woah, are you ok?" He said in a smooth voice.

Keith was in such a trance he forgot to speak. " Um, yes, who are you?"

" The name's Lance, you?"

" That is unimportant, I have to go, um, see you around Lance." Keith said as he dashed out to return to his ship.

" See you around, i guess." Lance said to himself completely in awe of what has just happened.

 

Keith had switched back to his Galran form by the time he got back to the shuttle. Structures of buildings where already in form and Lotor looked bored out of his mind. He decided it was better if he roamed when humans were acctually around and he wanted to make sure that the building was going well.

" Where were you?" Lotor asked displeased.

" A fun fair, I'm going to bed, tell father." 

Lotor replied with a disgruntled fine and allowed Keith to go on his way. Keith got to his bed and fell into it. He had met a stunning boy called Lance and had started to discover where part of his heritage was, he was just hoping that he wouldn't have to show his battle side anytime soon.


	2. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith loses his temper which only leaves him in pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TY to Acctuallyitswierd for their inspiring comment and once again school has been keeping me busy so updates are sparratic but ill try to update often. 
> 
> I'm also drawing a sketch of Keith ill show Yall in chapter three (>ω<)

Keith was rudely awoken by angry screams. Human screams. Keith could tell this as Galra had this tinge in thier voices which helped with thier native language and there was none of that. Quickly, he slipped into his Altean robes and rushed outside.He saw Lotor and Zarkon trying to control a group of mobbers.

" GET OF OUR PLANET!"

" ALIEN SCUM!"

"BURN IN HELL, FREAKS!"

It was all a bit much for Keith to understand. When he observed the crowd closer he could even see children as young as five getting involved. Zarkon then spotted Keith walking out thier shuttle.

" Finally Akira, come on and help." He asked.

Keith rushed down to try and shove them off. No one would budge. Fists came flying thier way as people tried to get in punches. This was pissing Keith off, he thought Galra were aggressive but bloody hell these humans were relentless.

" Stop please." Keith cried pushing more of them back.

" There is no use for speech." Lotor snapped. " They don't care."

Keith being in his Galran form meant he was stronger and had even more of a short temper which soon got the better of him in this chaos. Suddenly, he bared his teeth and his eyes glowed brighter as he lunged forward and grabbed a child.

" FUCK OFF OR SHE GETS IT." He yelled, his extended nail next to her throat.

This action even took back Lotor. Soon, the scared civilians started backing off, running for thier lives. Only one person was left, paralysed in fear. Those soft brown locks and honey skin. Shit, that was Lance. Keith regaining his posture let go of the girl and she ran over to him.

" Brother, brother, that mean galra almost killed me, please brother, get me away from him." She wailed.

He took her hand and ran.

" Maybe mama was right." He cursed under his breath.

Keith collapsed realising what he had just done. He would have never thought of harming a child in his life. He was also hoping Lance didn't recognise him since he was in the same clothes. God he was going to be punished, he had just made the Galra a bigger target.

" Disgusting." Zarkon said as he spat on Keith. " Punish him Lotor."

Lotor nodded his head and stepped closer to Keith. He trusted his leg into his stomach. Keith curled up clutching his stomach. Lotor then kept on delivering kicks until Keith couldn't move.

" Thanks a lot." Lotor said before he turned his back and left him coughing up blood and in pain.

  
Lance was terrified an immensely confused. Whilst his sister was recovering from her experience, Lance had locked himself in his room and started drawing to try and figure something out. Before he could even get his supplies out he found his two best friends outside his bedroom door, it was Pidge and Hunk.

" Hey guys." Lance said half heartedly.

They walked into his room and sat on his bed as he started to get stuff out to draw.  
He sat at his desk and started to draw. At first he ignored them but the silence was unbearable.

" Dude, don't block us out, we know what happened which is why we are here." Pidge told him with Hunk nodding his head.

" I don't want to discuss it, I need to figure something out and I would have preferred it if you weren't here." Lance whispered.

" Please we're only here to say we are here for you if you want to discuss it or get your feelings out." Hunk assured him.

Lance started crying but he continued drawing. He didn't think he was the best artist in the world but he thought he was pretty good. He had drawn the strange boy he met at the fun fair and the prick which almost killed his sister. They were quick sketches but they were clear to Lance who they were. He picked up a billboard and placed it on his wall. He then pinned the pictures on. What confused him is they wore the same clothing.

" Who are they." They asked.

" This one is the guy who almost killed my sister." He said pointing to picture one. "And this is the curious guy I met at a funfair, thing is they are wearing the same thing which i am planning to figure out why."

" Maybe that human is a hostage?" Pidge chirped.

" Or he is a spy who sneaked into his clothes." Hunk added.

Lanced let a sigh. " Anyway, where is your brother right now Pidge?"  
" "Training" at the garrison with Shiro." She said irritated.

" So just flirting and some training." Lance laughed

Pidge nodded her head.

" Well I'm gonna head out you guys wanna come out with me to get a coffee?"

They both nodded thier heads as they walked out to go to the nearest and best café they knew.

  
Keith had switched to his human form. He didn't care what his father thought, pretty much every Galra had witnessed his stupid action and had it out for him. He just wanted to explore without disgusted looks from both races wherever he went. Unfortunately, he had to change his clothes for two reasons - they were covered in his blood and mud and they would be recognised. He had rummaged around in a few ships and found something that looked pretty comfy. It was a pair of black jeggings, a navy top and a nice red jacket with two yellow stripes in the front and white ones on both of the arms. Being too engulfed in his surroundings,again, he bumped into someone.

" Gosh I am so sorry." He said nervously.

When Lance looked up he was shocked at who he saw. " Oh, hey mirror boy."

Mirror boy. Then it clicked. " Oh Lance it's you." He looked at his confused entourage. " Who are these people?"

Lance laughed. " First who are you?, you never said your name."

" My.....my name is Keith."

" Cool, well this is Pidge and this is Hunk, we are getting coffee, do you maybe like wanna tag along?"

"Sure." Keith beamed as he walked into the café with them forgetting about the pain in his stomach and the guilt in his heart.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad Boi happy Boi


	3. There is no such thing as a good day.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith thinks his luck is turning untill he learns better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS ( OR HANNUKAH) AAAAHAHHHHH I AM SO HAPPY AS I GOT A KEYBOARD FOR MY IPAD SO UPDATES WILL COME MORE REGUARLY!!!
> 
> Sorry this chapter is late school is a bitch so ye i try but it is hre now as a nice little present. 
> 
> Also it might have more mistakes than usuall cuase you know christmas and mind is not very concentrated :)

Keith had never had coffee and he had to say it was quite the experience. The aroma was simply divine and the bitter kick pleased his taste buds. He kept gulping it down, forgetting he had a human tongue and burned himself.

" Shit." Keith hissed clutching his mouth.

" Silly, you can't just gulp down boiling beverages." Lance laughed

" I usually can." Keith said to himself still trying to sip more.

Then Hunk spoke up. " So why did you call him mirror boy, Lance?"

Keith almost spurt out his drink again. His first experience with this walking beauty was incredibly embarrassing considering his standing and he really would have preferred it not brought up but of course Lance answered honestly.

" Well I heard a loud noise in the room of mirrors and that's when I saw him standing there with glass around his feet, he left before I could catch his name."

" I heard footsteps, I thought it might be the Galra and i guess a ran scared." Keith lied as he cringed a little knowing how he was dissing his other half.

Lance's face then turner back to sorrow to then find his friends hug him. They knew what was wrong. He knew what was wrong. All Keith could do was awkwardly sit and say nothing. Lance then broke from his sorrow and looked Keith directly in the eyes.

" Do you know a Galra by Akira, he is a prince, he is also the bastard which threatened my sister, tell me honestly, do. You. Know. Him ?"

Keith wanted to cry. Yes, I know him well, your looking at him. Keith set that aside and put his other skills other than being a dick to use.

" No, why would I and um....sorry about your sister." 

He was so tempted to put his hand on his arm to comfort him but he knew he wouldn't approve of such manners after just meeting once, they were practically acquaintances. Lance cursed at himself. He thought he really knew him because of the clothes. He didn't care, he would find out one way or another.

" Anyway, how about we go somewhere fun, to not only lift your spirits but to get to know Keith better." Pidge suggested.

They all nodded thier heads and they were off. Keith asked for a cup to go and poured his coffee in, he really could not waist such a good beverage. 

When they were walking, Keith noticed how fast Lance was. I mean he had some nice legs but he was stupidly fast. Fuck. Keith needed to stop checking him out. I mean if you look higher up you could see the sculpt of his ass which also looked pretty nice. He scowled at himself accidentally making his fangs grow and yellow linger from the corners of his eyes. He threw he jacket off and threw it on his face.

" To ok back there?" Pidge asked confused.

" Yeah." Keith said muffled.

Lance laughed to himself. " You look really stupid."

Hunk nodded his head. Slowly he felt his fangs retreat and took a minute to breathe. He then put his jacket back on with his eyes still closed until he was certain they were human. He had so blown himself being normal after that.  
As he slowly put his jacket on and peered over, he saw Lance smiling at him.

“ Your really wierd.” Lance laughed.

“ sorry.” Keith sighed.

“ That’s ok, just means i want to get to know you better so i know why you are, it is very intruiging.”

Pidge rolled her eyes as they continued on. Keith sipped on the rest of his coffee then stopped in his tracks. Long, sleek, white hair and an accent so snobby ripping your ears off was a better option than listening to it. Lotor. Keith peered past Hunk and noticed the look in Lance’s eyes. Without even realising it, Keith’s legs buckled in. The bruises in his stomach starting to sting and burn as Keith gasped for air.

“ HIDE ME!!” Keith gasped.

Lance didn’t hesitate to drag him behind a tree and prop him up.

“ tell me when he is gone.”

 

Lotor was in disbelief. Was that Akira? He was almost certain it was. 

“ naughty, naughty, you knew father said not to change.”

he then adressed the people he was with.

“ i won’t be long.”

He started to waltz his way towards them. Lace could see this and warned Keith,

“ look can you please close your ears and eyes?” Keith asked.

Lance nodded hs head and did as he pleased. Instead of walking to his brother he ran as fast as he could as he started to transform to go even faster. Great. Keith really could have done with a better day but no. His legs hurt like hell but he ran all thw way home knowing Lotor had jobs and couldn’t chase after him. Now he knew he was fine, he transformed back but still ran being weary.He was running across the road then......Buckle. Shit, his legs had gone again. His good day was gone. His mind was gone. He was human right now. He was even weaker. Transform. he had to transform to avoid an accident he had to. Then inturupting his track of thought wheels came spinning foward and........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. Keith was best boi or maybe he still is ;) ;) ;)


	4. Blood and bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whats happened to Keith?
> 
> And Lotor starts playing with the strings and starts to get more controlling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHHHHNHNN THANKYOU GUYS FOR ALL THE LOVE
> 
> Special thanks to acctuallyitswierd for commenting, makes my day every time ^ω^
> 
> What a miracle it is on time and has a little extra, I am spoiling you guys ( I also wrote it all today ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯) 
> 
> I promise Keefs ok...........maybe..............

Before Keith stood a tall and muscular man. He had mostly black hair with a white colection of hairs which sat softly on his head. One of his arms were normal but the other one was completely robotic. He had raised his metal arm to the car which had made it stop in its tracks. This mysterious man then turned to Keith and offered his hand.

“ Get up, we need to get you where it is safe.” He directed.

Keith then grabbed him as he was pulled up. They then walked over to the side of the road and sat on a bench. Keith took a moment to breathe. He wasn’t dead nor did he have to transform so to him it was a win win situation.

“ Thanks” Keith muttered as he started to get up.

“ Wait, what’s your name?”

“ Keith, Look i am in a rush so...”

“ Sorry, I am Shiro, maybe I’ll see you around.”

“ Maybe.” Keith said as he started to run again.

As he got to camp he knew he woud have to rush in so no one would notice he had changed his clothes or looks. He successfully managed and returned to his usual Galran self. He tiptoed out of his ship and went to Zarkon’s side.

“ Akira, running about again.”

Keith swallowed hard.

“ Your lucky I make your brother punish you, maybe he’ll get another kick out of you when he returns.”

Keith knew it wasn’t his place to speak. Lotor was busy doing work for the Galra and he had just fucked around and ruined thier reputation. He knew he wouldn’t be treated as well as Lotor but he still acted like it so he wasn’t beat anymore. Thankfully, Lotor wasn’t going to be home for a while so he kept his mouth shut and enjoyed the silence whilst it lasted.

 

Lance sat there in disbelief. It seemed that Keith was good at running away. The strange thing was that Keith had been around other Galra in he day but this speific one made him break down in sweats. They had also been told to close thier eyes and ears. Keith just seemed to be adding more mystery by the second.

“ What the fuck was all of that?” Pidge spat confused.

“ More clues to who he is.” Lance said with a wide smirk.

Lance knew that if more shit happened the more information Keith would leave behind. He was going to find out why Akira and him shared the same clothes and why his behavior was supsicous, no matter the cost.

“ Iv’e got an idea” Hunk peeped.

Lance and Pidge gave him the look to continue.

“ We talk to that Galra he was running from, he was one of the Galra along side Akira from what you have told us on the way to the café, the description is perfect, Keith looked like he knew something about him so maybe he also knows something about the both of them, he could be really useful."

“ That’s a wonderful idea, I get information on Prickface and Keith.” Lance smiled excitedly.

Lance then started to walk over to the sleek Galra with his friends behind him. He then tried to grab his attention by waving his arms. Lotor then saw this and walked over to him.

“ Why hello human, I saw you behind the trees over there, what is it that you wish to discuss?” Lotor asked in his usual rich voice.

“ We would like to get some information on two people.” Lance confirmed.

“ Please, ask away, I’’ll answer if I can just be quick, I have a tight scheduale.”

“ Ok, who is Akira and do you know anyone called Keith?”

Lotor laughed to himself. “ Akira I can tell you of but did this Keith tell you his last name?”

Now that Lance thought about it he didn’t “ No.”

“ Then I know a little on him, why your getting involved with people like that I’ll never know.”

“ Your one to talk.” Lance sniggered.

Lotor was slightly taken back but what did he excpect. This was the boy who’s sister was threatened by Akira. Of course he was weary of him, especially since he was by Akira’s side.

“ Akira is my brother of soughts, he is one of the most highly trained fighters in the whole Galran army, My father and I hate him, He is a mistake and he loses his temper quickly, his feminine style is also something highly scoffed amongst the Galran.”

“ And Keith?” Lance asked now more intruiged then ever.

“ I’ve been here one day and a bit but already know Keith is bad news, he is a hitman and has aready been hired at least seventeen times to kill Zarkon, we’ve only caught him earlier this morning and that is when he confessed, I mean it was that or death, hahaha, yeah he might have been hired to kill you, who knows, anyways, that’s why I was coming foward but he ran off, with a scheduale like mine I can’t afford to run after mad men, we also belive Akira helped him into our ships, unbelievable, isn’t it.” Lotor sighed as he walked of back to his job.

Lance didn’t know what to believe now. Some bits seemed true but others incredibly far fetched because of the way Keith acted. Lance started to walk home and bid his friends farewell as long as his sleep as he had a lot of work to do tonght.

Lotor let his wicked grin slip after they had left. Akira’s name was now bad news as a human or not to his new “friends” and he knew how gulible humans were. He coldn’t wait to be a spanner in the works for Keith’s happiness and to gain even more appreciation from his father. Maybe he’ll get to punish Keith even more if he told his father this. Unfortunatly, he couldn’t reveal they were the same person or he’d be the one with the broken ribs. Breathing out his mouth, Lotor let out a sigh before returning, once again, to his work.

 

Night started to draw in. Lotor had finaly returned back and had asked to speak to his father.

“ Lotor, only if this is important”

Lotor just gave off a sly look then shot a glance at Akira.

“ Understood.” Zarkon said irritated as he walked over to Lotor.

Lotor whispered into to Zarkon’s ear. With each word Zarkon appeared to grow more and more frustrated and his expression towards Keith turned even more bitter by the second. Zarkon then walked up to Keith and kicked him full blown in the stomach, he then placed his foot on his bent over back and pushed on it, cripiling him. Keith was in absoloute agony as he coughed up blood and gasped for air from the impact.

“ StOp...pL..eaS..AAAAAAHHHH.”

Keith’s hair was then grabbed and his head shoved into the ship’s wall. Blood then dripped from his head onto the grass as Zarkon then walked away.

“ Thankyou for telling me this and if you see him transform again whilst using that shitty name, use the final measure to teach him.” Zarkon scoffed.

Keith’s body lay unconscious on the grass as Lotor and many other Galra laughed at it whilst also “accidentally” stepping on it to move. Behind the bushes, where the terrified eyes of a witness watching, none other than.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for le cliffhanger also pray for Keith and his happiness (T_T)


	5. More loose ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When lance gets to question akira will things be answered or will it get more complicated than it already was.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry im late by months a lot of stuffs being going on and i havn't had the motovation to write amongst it all. Anyway, IM BACK ye this is updated so ye hope you enjoy this chapter and leave your thoughts in the comments i appriciate all the kudos this is getting and every new like makes my day anyway sorry for this long ass note but ye enjoy

Lance looked up to his stary cieling and pondered over the last few days. Was Keith really a hit man to kill Zarkon and Akira acctually on the side of humankind with helping Keith? That still didn't explain the whole wardrobe incident.

 

"Ugh, what the fuck is going on here!" Lance whispered to himself, still transfixed on the star stickers.

 

He wrote this new information down and pinned it on his board along the other two pictures. Tired, he changed himself and snuggled into his bed preparing for whatever the day ahead would hold.

 

 

Keith's eyes shot open to the cold, damp grass and the smell of blood. His new attire was soaked in a dark crimson and his whole body felt broken. Carefully, he lifted himself up and limped over to his ship. With pain, Keith switch around his clothes and hand washed his spares. Behind was Lotor, slinking up to see what he was doing.

 

" Hand cleaning your clothes at this time of the morning huh, I am suprised you can even move." He chuckled.

 

Ignoring him, he continued with his work.

 

Locking his fingers around Keith's hair and moving his head foward, Lotor murmured in his ear " You know whats happens if you transform again right......., we'll have to use the final measure."

 

A cold feeling shot through Keith's spine. As Lotor laughed to himself he decided he should walk away and hide these clothes for when he planned to next transform. It did not matter if they had to use the final mesure. He wasn't Zarkon's son and he certaintly wasn't their prisoner either. It just meant he had to be extra careful. He placed them underneathe his mattress then wandered outside to find Zarkon talking to some humans. Not just any humans though. It was Hunk and Pidge.

 

" Hey, come on we want to ask your son some question, thats all." Pidge wined

 

" I told you to leave, ask any Galra for the information you need, he is under punishment and I will not allow him the pleasure of outside conversation."

 

Keith rushed through to Zarkon's side. He had to act like he didn't have the faintest clue who these people were or why they were here in the first place. All he had to know was that he was going to speak to them.

 

" Ugh, no only he could answer them, this is a personal matter."

 

" Why woukd you ever have a personal matter with Akira of all people?"

 

Keith cleared his throat and began to speak.

 

" Father, my dearest apologies for the night proir but I am deeply curious to see what these humans want with me, just this once will you let me off." Keith pleaded

 

Zarkon grunted with irritation but waved his hand to signal he was dismissed.

 

" Just dont wander too far ok, we do not want a repeat of yesterday, prove to me you are worthy of my trust again."

 

Keith squealed with excitement and looked towards the two of them.

 

" Dont be too happy, this will not be a pleasant experiance." Pidge snapped.

 

 

 

 

 

Lance was still in bed. He really needed to catch up on all that energy he had been using. It was only when he heard the click of the door and his friends calling his name that he woke up. He rolled off the bed then grogily picked himself up and walked over to wear his slippers were. They were cute little blue lions with the fluffiest insides. He slipped his feet inside the walked downstairs. Infront of him were not only Pidge and Hunk but none other than Akira. He had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't still asleep.

 

" We managed to convince Zarkon that he could come with us, we thought that getting a few questions answered would help." Hunk explained.

 

Keith fidgeted uncomfortably. He knew Lance hated him and that he couldn't really do much worse than Lotor or Zarkon but the fact that he also was his friend would sting. Well he was only really friends with the Akira he knew which was Keith.

 

" Well, looks like someone will be doing a lot of talking." Lance sneered.

 

As a group they walked over to the dining room then sat Akira oppisite to the rest of them. Lance's viens pumed with curiosity and adrenaline, he was finaly going to be able to talk to him in person.

 

" Before we get down to the bone I wanna know something." Lance started, " Why did you attack my sister, don't worry no one else is home right now so its just us four, but tell me, why, why attack an inoccent child?"

 

Keith's throat started to clog up like all the words he wanted to say got stuck and woukdn't be able to get out. He growled at himself then spoke.

 

" I didn't want to, I am a Galran warrior, it is my blood to attack as soon as things get hard, I am still getting used to humans and how they act and this worlds atmoshpere as a whole, I apologise." Keith fiddled with the sleeves of his blouse and looked down ashamed.

 

Lance looked taken back. " Thankyou for speaking the truth, now, the more serious stuff, why did you help Keith get to you father, you knew he was a hitman so why would you want to do that?" 

 

" You have spoken to my brother prior to me haven't you." He said in disbelief. 

 

If Lotor was spreading stuff he knew for sure it wouldn't be good.

 

" What of it?"

 

" I know of Keith yes but he is no hitman, he wouldn't dream of it, though I've been here just a few days I have a good judge of character, I don't want my father to die, things with me and him are just.........., complicated." He swalled heavy after the last sentence then clentched his stomach remembering what had happened.

 

Whithout realising it he had started to cry. Things had been a hell of a lot harder since they had gotton to Earth and he was questioning if any of it was worth it.

 

" I um...uh." Keith ran from the scene back to where his ship was situated.

 

He hated loosing his cool like that especialy infront of people. He tried to compose himself but it was hard. He knew his life was going to be like this practicly for the rest of time. He transformed within the comfort of his walls then tied his hair into a pony tail. Being human felt more relaxing then being Galra. He layed on his back and winced slightly as he did on the floor and closed his eyes. He needed a minute to relax and be alone. The peace didn't last very long though. He could hear the construction still going on, the loud Galra who were chatting outside and of course the booming voice of Zarkon. It was still nice to be left alone though. He then grabbed his pillow from his bed then had an afternoon nap on his floor.

 

 

 

" Matt I'm home." Pidge yelled to his bedroom.

 

Matt had not left his room all day, he couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. It was a horrific sight of blood and screams but he could remeber it as clear as day. He was meerley meant to be spying on the Galra to gain intell but what he saw was much more intresting, much more intruiging and something with more mystery behind it. It happened to be that he ,of all people, had witnessed Zarkon beating none other than his own son with others watching. What had Akira done ? And at what cost would he go to find out..........?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was Matt he witnssed it all, what will he do next?


	6. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has made up his mind, but what dominos will fall after he goes through with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIIIIIII, yes bitches, i post, cause i know when school comes i will wanna do jack shit but i will try for all you beautiful people which read my content ^ω^. Sorry if this is bad but the next chapter will be better i promise ＼(^o^)／

Keith woke still as a human and felt his raven hair gently sitting on his rosy cheeks. His violet eyes fluttered as he stared to realise it was’t morning but instead midnight. Perfect Keith thougth. He quickly slipped into his other clothes then re tied his ponytail. he creeped out the ship than ran away. He didn’t feel like going back for now, he wanted to just live a care free life for a few days then return. he knew Zarkon wouldn’t worry and nor would Lotor, no one would care if he was gone. He could just say he went for a walk then got lost. Either way, he was going to enjoy himself and he was going to have a fun time. 

“ Maybe I could knock on Lance’s door.” he whispered to himself. 

“ Akira” cleared up that he wasn’t a hitman so he should be welcomed just fine. He knew that because they had only just met that that it might be awkward or intefere with his chances but Lance didn’t seem the guy to turn a friend down matter how long they had known eachother. Scenarios and reactions danced around in his head like some sort of twisted performance. 

" Ugh, why is this so hard." He groaned

Suddenly, he started to feel himslef cry. He just wanted to have a break for a few days, he just wanted the most basic of things like someone who cared about him or to feel safe but he was too scared to even knock on a door. His eyes fell heavy like the burdens on his shoulders. Slowly he lost grip of his surroundings and fell asleep.

Birds tweeted joyfully to the new day. Lance was always an early riser and rushed outside for his daily run.

“ I should probally get a bite to eat first.” He grumbled to himself.

He paced along to the cuboards and grabbed a granola bar. Another thing he grabbed was his water bottle. Lance was a firm believer that how you started your day would be how the rest of it turned out. Finaly, he was able to leave, now sure he had everything. Twisting his fingers around the handle, the door unlocked itself. Lance pushed through only to here a gentle thud from outside.

“ What the fuck!” 

Amongst the grass was Keith’s sleeping body, which he had rolled over from the force of the door. Dropping his belongings, he kneeled to Keith’s side and attempted to wake him.

“ Dude, what are you doing here, get up.”

Keith’s whole body shook as he shot into conscienceness. His breathe was heavy and rushed, his eyes darting across his surroundings.

“ Lance, um... hi.” He gasped.

“ Come inside, I’ll get you something to eat.” He instructed, as he helped him up to his feet.

Together they walked back inside. Keith immediantly crashed on the sofa and sarted to regain his warmth. Lance had already started preparing him some porridge and a cup of tea. Confused, befound, shocked. Feelings which kept bouncing around in his head as if his brain was a bouncy castle. Why did he keep finding himself in peculiar situations with these two? There was one thing he really needed to know, why he was there.

“ So, Keith, howcome you were outside my door, I haven’t seen you since you ran off.” 

Keith took a deep breathe. “ I ran away from home and wanted a place to crash, I just didn’t have the nerve to knock.”

The expression on Lance’s face changed rather suddenly.

“ Why would you want to do that?” He pushed as he poured his porridge into a bowl.

“ That is none of your bussiness, ok.” Keith snapped.

He noticed he had hit a nerve and hurried over with the tea and porridge to avoid awkward conversation. Everyone had their secrets and Keith was no different it’s human nature after all. As soon as Keith took the first spoonfull of porridge he was practically drinking it, he didn’t realise how hungry he was until now. It burnt like hell but it was a nice distraction to the pain his ribs were going through. After he had finished he downed the tea like it was a shot. With his arm, he wiped his mouth and placed his cup down.

“ Thakyou, Lance.” He said with an airy tone.

“ Hey man, you were outside all night, it would have been awfully rude to ignore you.” 

They were peacfully sitting on the sofa untill Lance recieved a call. He hastily replied.

“ Hey, what’s up.”

On the other end was Pidge.

“ There is this crazy funfair down at the field today, I was wondering if you wanted to come, Hunk called me up and We wanted to invite you too.” She exclaimed.

Lanced squeeled. Keith slipped out a small grin, he couldn’t that he still had a crush on him, he was such a joyous, bubbly person to be around and the only good thing that happned on this planet so far.

“ That would be so cool, can Keith come too, he is at my house now and wouldn’t it be good if we all bonded with him a bit more.”

Pidge grunted “ Fine, but tell him he can not run away this time.”

“ Sure thing, well what time were you thinking?”

“ We’ll knock when were ready so be prepared.” She laughed as she then hung up.

 

An hour had passed. Lance had changed into his normal attire and him and Keith had been chatting for most of the time. To be honest, Keith was terrified. He had not the faintest fucking clue what a funfair was and knew that if he asked he would look really suspicious. Lance was just babbling about ferris wheels, go karts, pirate ships and other bizzare things he had never heard of. 

KNOCK KNOCK

At last they were here. As Keith got up he adjusted his jacket and welcomed them in.

“ So, are you ready to have the wildest time of your live’s ?” Pidge asked with the widest grin Keith had ever seen.

Was he? Well either way, it was too late for him to back out now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww yea, fun fair time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> What will happen next....?


End file.
